


A Day Off

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amateur criminals, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Broken Bones, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Seizures, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Peter sighed tiredly and gave in because he knew Mr Stark wouldn't let go without knowing the truth "I think I'm sick"Tony frowned "Sick? Like sick...sick? I mean... like I got hurt and am hiding an injury sick or fever and cold sick?"Peter hummed pulling the covers up to his chin "Ah... the second one Mr Stark"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 90
Kudos: 518





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Am suffering from huge writer's block and wrote this short fic to clear my mind. Hope you guys like this first chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Hey kid. I brought you some soup and...."

The moment Tony stepped inside the house, an icy cold shiver ran down his spine like a bolt of electricity. His mind yelled, screamed, even begged and prayed that, what he was seeing would be some kind of bad dream. Something he didn't even want to see in his dreams. He was seconds away from having an heart attack but somehow managed to calm his racing heart because he couldn't afford to have a heart attack. Not right now when his kid needed him the most.

Peter stood couple of feet away, bruised and bound, blinking away his tears. A meaty, thick hand was tightly clamped over his mouth and a gun jammed under the hollow part of his jaw. His hands were zip tied infront of him and had a deep cut under his right eye which seemed to be bleeding. What scared Tony the most was the way Peter's left shoulder hung slightly forward.... damn it definitely looked dislocated

Tony locked his eyes with the young hero and sighed "Only you could get into trouble in your own house"

ONE HOUR EARLIER

Peter woke up to feel absolute terrible. His head was throbbing and nose felt like it was been stuffed with cotton. Not to forget the burning sensation in his throat that matched the pain in his chest. Infact every inch of his body was aching and it felt like he was being tied to the bed with heavy bricks.

Peter was confused. What was happening to him? He never got sick after he got bitten by the spider. Then why now? Was he getting new powers? Should he call Mr Stark? Peter shook his head. What if it was just a case of common cold. Maybe his healing powers will kick in soon and might cure his cold

_Ring Ring_

Peter clumsily reached out to grab his cell and pressed on the green button "Good morning Mr Stark" he spoke in hoarse voice which didn't go unnoticed by his mentor "Kid? Are you alright?"

Peter cleared his throat but still couldn't get rid of the soreness in his voice "I'm fine Mr Stark"

Tony faught the urge to roll his eyes as he clearly did not believe a word Peter said "Yeah and I'm Jim Carey. Now let's try again. Are you alright?"

Peter sighed tiredly and gave in because he knew Mr Stark wouldn't let go without knowing the truth "I think I'm sick"

Tony frowned "Sick? Like sick..Sick? I mean... like I got hurt and am hiding an injury sick or fever and cold sick"

Peter pulled the covers up to his chin "Ah.. the second one Mr Stark"

"I thought you didn't get sick after your bite"

Peter hummed. God he just wanted to sleep for months

"What about your speed healing?"

Peter hummed again in response and now Tony was starting to get worried "Pete?"

"Yeah"

"I'm coming. Stay put okay. We'll go see Bruce" Tony was already on his feet but stopped when he heard Peter's voice "No Mr Stark. You have... ah.. yeah you have a meeting with the avengers"

"Meetings can be rescheduled"

"Please Mr Stark. I think my healing powers are kicking in" Peter lied, not wanting Tony to miss his meeting and worry for him just because he had some stupid cold

"Peter...."

"You can come after the meeting. Please Mr Stark. I'll be fine. Besides I'm not alone, May is here with me"

Tony pressed his lips in defeat "Fine. No school or Spiderman stuff"

I couldn't even if I wanted to, thought Peter "I'm taking a take a day off Mr Stark"

"Good but I'm coming as soon as the meeting is over and call me if you need anything"

"Okay"

"I mean it Pete"

"Loud and clear"

"Take care kid"

Peter hung up the call and curled under his covers. Barely a minute had passed when he felt a pressure in his bladder. He groaned, hating the idea of getting out of his bed but he couldn't hold it any longer. The teen lazily threw the covers off him and stumbled out of the bed. A wave of dizziness hit him and Peter plopped back down. He closed his eyes, letting out a soft groan of pain

Okay one thing was clear... he needed help

Peter lifted his eyes, his eyelashes faintly batting against the lids "Ma...May" he called out

The young hero waited for few seconds before calling out to his Aunt again but got no response. He let out an exasperated sigh and mustered up his strength. His legs were shaky underneath him but he forced one step after another. He somehow managed to reach washroom and empty his bladder. He wondered why May wasn't answering him and decided to check on her.

The route towards the main hall was painful and Peter so badly wanted to crawl back into his warm bed. The boy looked around for his aunt "May?"

Peter's eyes fell on a piece of paper that was neatly folded on the breakfast table. He picked up the note and read "Sorry baby. Gotta run for an early shift. Your breakfast ready in the oven. Don't forget to switch off the heater after your bath. Larb you lots"

Peter sighed, debating what should he do now. Something was definitely wrong with him. He could feel himself getting worse. His body felt like on fire yet he was shivering on his feet. The pounding in his head had gotten ten times worse and now it was threatening his vision

Maybe it was time to call Mr Stark

The teen titled his head towards his bedroom where he left his cell but his muscles were literally begging him not to take any step further. Peter looked at the nearby couch. Maybe he should take a quick nap and then go get his cell. Yeah...nap sounded so beautiful to his exhausted body

Peter gingerly laid himself down on the couch and rested his head on the surprisingly comfortable throw pillow. His hands reached out to grab the remote and surfed through the news channels. There was one particular news that caught his attention. Three dangerous criminals escaped from the prison. He watched their faces blinking slowly as sleep started to claim him. The boy gave out a small whimper before closing his eyes.

OUTSIDE

Malcom watched as the lady (May) lock the house and leave in her car. As far as he could tell, the lady should be living alone or else why would anyone lock the house and leave early in the morning. This place would be perfect for hiding until the cops have calmed down and they can grab an opportunity to run away from the city. He and his two friends Ruth and Tyler had fled from prison and now were searching a place to hide "That house is perfect" he pointed at Peter's house

Ruth, Malcolm's partner, a man build like a wild animal, hus chest muscles bulging and biceps balls of strength, spoke with a scowl "Are you sure? Don't want any witness or chaos"

"He's right" said Tyler who equally matched Ruth's appearance "We need to lay low for few hours"

Malcom nodded "The woman locked the door when she left. It's obvious she lives alone. C'mon don't waste time. Let's get inside quickly before anyone sees us"

The three friends hid their stolen weapons in their pockets and tiptoed towards Peter's house. It didn't take long for Ruth to picklock the door. The three shared a cunning smile with each other and stepped inside the house, only to freeze upon seeing a young boy infront of them "Fuck" said Malcom

INSIDE

Peter woke at the sound of the doorknob rattling. Taking few seconds to collect his bearing, the boy blinked expecting to see May who might have returned from her work. He slowly roused himself up, turning to face the door as it swung open with a loud creak of the hinges

Peter stood rigid in shock as he saw three men enter his house and lock the door behind. One of the man's eyes fell on Peter and a curse left his mouth "Fuck"

Yeah Peter's day couldn't get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you for reading this story. I've made a small change in first chapter. Do read it before you go ahead with this one. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Every inch of Peter's body went into pause mode. He blinked his feverish eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. These were the three dangerous criminals that had escaped from prison last night. He now clearly recognised their faces from the television and cursed his luck with all the bad words he could think of (even the one's Mr Stark strictly told him not to... sorry Mr Stark)

Peter's mind rapidly started searching for ways to get out of the situation that his fate decided to dump on him on the one day he was not feeling well. He quickly calculated his options...

He was sick

He was alone

He had the disadvantage of three against one

Mr Stark wouldn't be coming atleast for another two hours

Silence hung in the air for several more seconds before Peter took a small step back "Ah.. guys.. I think you're in the wrong house... it's really rude to intrude someone's house without their permission"

The painting on the wall fell with a loud crack when Tyler banged the door close behind him with full force

"Hey! You'll have to pay for that"

Tyler glared fisting his right hand and Peter swallowed painfully "Maybe not... it's okay. Didn't like it anyways"

"I thought you said there was no one in the house" Tyler nudged Malcom keeping his eyes trained on the boy. Ruth looked at Peter like he was some kind of bug who he wanted to crush under his boots

Even if Peter felt scared and intimidated, he tried to keep his reactions neutral. He very well knew things could easily get out of control "What do you want?"

"How am I suppose to know she locked grown up punk" Malcom commented ignoring Peter's words. He had a deep scowl on his face as he slowly neared Peter with hard eyes who took another step back. This time he couldn't hide the fear that radiated in his posture. The teen opened his mouth to speak but coughed violently that left him breathless. He wheezed out short breaths rubbing his chest to soothe the burning ache

Malcom eyed Peter for few more seconds and smirked "You're sick"

"Yeah my bad. Sorry for ruining your plans" Peter spoke sarcastically and shivered lightly

"And from the looks on your face, I can tell you recognise us?"

Peter nodded "Again sorry for being a nerdy kid who watches news everyday. You are not exactly setting the best example for the kids" he heard a growl from Tyler and glared back at him, wiping his running nose with his sleeve

"This will stop your running nose once and for all" Ruth pulled out a gun and Peter's eyes widened, heart thumping wildly against his chest. Malcom shook his head at his partner "There's no need to shed blood Ruth. I'm sure the kid over here will be more than happy to cooperate with us"

Before Peter could protest Malcom's words, Ruth came forward and roughly grabbed him by his arm, digging his fingers "Hey! Let go! What are you..." he began to struggle, even managing to slam a punch at the man's jaw

Ruth growled in annoyance. When Peter tried to struck again, he was ready this time. The man blocked the blow and drove a solid backhand to the boy's face. Peter's body propelled towards his side where his cheek hit hard at the side of the table. He groaned at the impact, clutching his now bleeding cheek

Tyler barked out a laugh "That was nice try kid"

Adrenalin rushed into Peter's sore body and he gave a kick to Ruth's knee. Barely phased by Peter's attack, Ruth drove a kick of his own to the boy's stomach and watched him gasp in pain. He jumped on the boy twisting his right arm behind his back and dugged his knee between his shoulder blades. Peter tried to roll over struggling with a strange intensity. Ruth however had pinned him without a chance to break free. His struggles eventually weakened and he stopped all together

Ruth leaned slightly to bring his mouth near Peter's ears allowing his knees to dig deeper into the boy's back and elite a gasp of pain from below "Got anymore super hero stunts?" he twisted Peter's arm some more and this time Peter couldn't hold back his scream "Aaah!"

"Enough!" Malcom knelt down next to Peter and smiled "Will you behave now?"

Peter glared at Malcom but then nodded, his eyes watering from the pain. He couldn't take down three of them at the same time. Not atleast in his weakened state. Even if he wasn't sick, he couldn't risk taking down them and expose his identity

"Ruth I think the kid got our message loud and clear but just to be on safe side..." Malcom looked at his partner with sadistic grin who in return gave one final twist on Peter's arm, hearing a distinct pop that was soon followed by the boy's gut wrenching screams. Ruth covered Peter's mouth with his hand, ignoring the heat he felt, so nobody would hear him outside. He waited until the boy stopped screaming and felt tears fall from his eyes and run down his hand "This is just a reminder. If you try to escape or call for help... your shoulder wouldn't be the only thing dislocated in your body"

Ruth removed his hand from Peter's mouth and lifted himself off the boy who sobbed quietly holding his injured shoulder. Peter clenched his teeth as hot pain shot up and down his entire arm. A part of him was thankful that his healing powers weren't at top notch or else he couldn't imagine the pain he had to go through if his body healed with dislocated shoulder.

Tyler began closing all the doors and windows while Malcom made few calls. Ruth dragged Peter to the couch and forcefully dumped him as he pulled a pair of zip ties from his pocket. He quickly bounded the boy's wrists infront of him and proceeded to do with the legs "That should do it" he gave an extra pull at the ties earning a hiss from his hostage

Peter's eyes were still dulled with pain and it seemed his fever had also spiked. Suddenly he went into another coughing fit and his body spamsed with pain. Ruth made a face and moved away from him "Gross kid"

"Please... don't do this... you can still turn yourselves in" Peter sagged and breathed heavily through his clenched teeth. He gasped for air when Ruth's hand pressed on his injured shoulder "You'll speak only when you're asked to"

Peter tried to free himself but Ruth held him in one place with his other hand "Yes or No?" he added more pressure on Peter's sboulder

Hot tears ran down Peter's eyes. He couldn't take any more pain "Sto...Stop!"

"Yes or No?"

Peter bit his inner cheeks so hard that it drew blood "Yes! Please stop!"

Ruth ruffled Peter's hair in not too gentle manner "Good boy"

Malcom and Tyler then sat down next to Ruth "Tell me... what's your name kid?"

Peter shifted uncomfortably, wincing when his shoulder danced with pain. To be honest, he felt scared under the hard gazes of these men

Malcom crossed his arms, an evil smile spreading on his lips "We can do this the easy way or..."

Ruth's hand pressed on Peter's knee, giving him a warning look. The boy looked back and forth between the two men and spoke softly "Peter"

Malcom smiled "Hmm...so Peter, tell me who else lives with you?"

Peter stiffened and took in a shaky breath. He was so glad May was not in the house. He coughed couple of times and replied "It's just me and my Aunt"

"The lady who left this morning?" asked Malcom and Peter nodded

"When will she be back?"

"I'm not sure....maybe three or four hours later"

"Good" Malcom leaned forward "Listen kid, I mean no trouble for you. We'll be out of here as soon as our ride is here. But until then we're your guests whether you like it or not"

"Yeah" Ruth smirked "You just choose a wrong day to get sick"

Still feeling the shrieking pain from his shoulder, Peter could only nod to Malcom's words. He fell into another bout of painful coughs unable to stop the tears that leaked from his eyes. Malcom sighed annoyingly "Tyler why don't you make something for us. I'm hungry"

Tyler stared at Peter for a moment before heading towards kitchen area. He was getting very annoyed and angry at the three intruders. First they hurt him and now were going to use his kitchen. His body was still aching but nothing matched the pain that throbbed in his shoulder. He tested the ties around his wrists finding them tight and resistant. Damn who was going to save him from....

_Screech!_

"Bruce I need your presence available incase Peter's health gets worse" Tony took a right turn as he drove towards Peter's house. The billionaire couldn't go through with his meeting without worrying about the kid. He knew his aunt was there to take care of him but still he wanted to make sure it was just a normal case of flu. He made a homemade chicken soup for Peter hoping it would make him feel better

"I heard you Tones. I'm just going out to buy some bread" replied Bruce 

"Why don't you eat something else?" 

"I want to eat bread" 

Tony rolled his eyes "Bruce...."

"Tony calm down. I won't be able to handle two patients at the same time. Try not to panic and go check on the kid. Bing him here if he's not improving" 

"Fine!" Tony said with a small pout and hung up the call and parked the car infront of Peter's house

Malcom and his two partners tensed when they heard the car screech to a stop outside the house. Ruth caught Peter by his collar and sneered "You lied! Your Aunt is here early" 

Something inside Peter froze at the sound as he shook his head "I didn't! She doesn't have a car" 

Tony pressed on the bell "Peter?' 

Peter's eyes widened. It was Mr Stark! A huge part of him was so glad that his mentor was here but he was also scared for his safety. These people had guns and he didn't want Mr Stark to get hurt

"May? Peter?" Tony pressed the bell again 

"What will we do now?" asked Tyler and Malcom fixed his eyes on Peter. He heard a click on the front door and grabbed Peter by his arm "Get up!" he clamped a hand over Peter's mouth, gripping his face tightly. Peter squirmed to get free but Malcom hushed him "Not a word kid or else I won't hesitate to pull the trigger whoever steps foot through that door"

Peter stopped struggling at the threat, his eyes were fixed on the door, wishing Mr Stark wouldn't get hurt because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The door opened and Peter was experiencing two feelings at a time. One was immense relief on seeing his mentor and secondly scared that he might get hurt in the crossfire. He made a muffled noise and winced when Malcom tightened his hold, uneven fingernails digging painfully on his cheeks and almost cutting off his air supply

Tony froze, immediately raising his hands in surrender, brown bag hanging awkwardly in his right hand. He wanted to rip the offending hands on his kid but had to remain calm in this uncalled situation "Only you could get into trouble in your own house kid"

Peter almost pouted at Tony's words

"Stay where you are!" Ruth pointed a gun at Tony who nodded "Hey hey it's all cool from my side. Not moving an inch okay" 

"Good" 

"Now that we're good, why don't you let the kid go. Take whatever you want and leave. No one has to get hurt" Tony tried to coax the criminals hoping they would listen to him. It was obvious the men didn't know he was Ironman and...

"I know you!" Tyler pointed an accusing finger towards Tony and he cursed mentally "He's Tony Stark! The multi billionaire" 

Oh, so they didn't know he was Ironman but they did recognized him as Tony Stark....that was so not good

"Mmmph...." Peter clawed at Malcom's hand that was pressing hard on his nose. It was getting harder to breathe and thought he was soon going to pass out. Dark spots danced infront of him as his eyes met his mentor's pleadingly. Tony's heart pounded on seeing Peter's white face and shouted "Take your hand off him! He can't breathe!" 

Malcolm titled his head and immediately released his hand, realizing his mistake. The boy would be no use if he died too soon. Peter gasped loudly and took huge gulps of air. He was shaking so badly and would have fallen if Malcom hadn't kept his firm hold on him. Tony took a step to help the boy but Tyler's gun made him stop at his feet "Don't move"

Malcom shifted his arm to Peter's chest and held him in place. He turned his attention back to Tony "What is a mutli billonaire doing in here in the middle of the day?"

Ruth went and snatched the brown bag from Tony's hand. He looked inside the container and spoke in his rough voice "It's a soup" 

"You knew the kid was sick. Why do you care for him so much?" Malcom frowned digging his gun on Peter's shoulder. The boy hissed between his gritted teeth "Stop being a bully!" 

Malcom smirked adding more pressure and this time Peter couldn't stop the painful cry that escaped his mouth

"Stop hurting him!" Tony shouted "He's just an intern in my company. I care about my staff okay that's why I'm here" 

Tyler scoffed "Seems like you care too much for this particular kid" 

Tony saw Ruth walk towards Malcom and whisper something in his ears. The evil smile that formed on the latter's face made his stomach churn in fear. His heart ached for the boy who was barely able to stand on his feet. From the flush look and glassy eyes he could tell his fever must have spiked. 

"I don't care what connection you've with the kid but you're going to do exactly as we say or else this will be the last day for the kid on this planet" Malcom threatened and Tony pressed his lips together. Nothing was important than Peter's safety "Fine. I'll do as you say. Just let me check on him. He's clearly not feeling well" 

"Not happening" 

"Please" 

"I said Not Happening"

"Either you let me hold him or you can shoot all the bullets in me but I'll not cooperate"

Malcom glared and then suddenly pushed Peter towards Tony. The boy, momentarily stunned, stumbled on his feet and collapsed right into his mentor's arms "Peter!"

Peter let his body go limp in Tony's arms as he was too hurt and tired to keep himself straight. Tony went down with him and cradled his face wincing at the amount of heat radiated from the boy. His face was beet red and skin glistened in a way that had him worried. With lips puffed out, Tony knew it was signs of early dehydration "Hey Peter. Open your eyes buddy. Pete?"

Peter curled his body letting out a soft whimper "Mr..s'rkt" his bonded hands went to clutch his shoulder "..hurts...it's...he dislo....." 

"Yeah I can see that" Tony glared at malcom for hurting his kid "It's gonna be okay kid" 

"That's enough!" Malcom knelt down next to the pair and narrowed his eyes "Now it's my turn. Ready to do as I say?" 

Tony nodded wanting to get over with the situation as soon as possible so he could take Peter back to compound and ask Bruce to treat him "What do you want?" 

"Money...one million in cash" 

Tony's eyes widened "What!? Are you crazy?" 

Malcom played with his gun before aiming it towards Peter's direction "Are we still going to argue?" 

Peter shook his feverish face on Tony's chest "No.. Mr Stark...'nt listen..please"

Tony clenched his jaw, hand covering Peter's forehead in protective way "Sshh it's okay Pete. Money is not important than you" he looked at Malcom "I need to talk to my assistant. He will arrange the money" 

"Ofcourse but no funny business. If I suspect any kind of heroism from you then the kid will pay with his life"

"Got it. I need to use my phone" said Tony shifting the boy so he could pull his cell. Tyler hovered over him "Put it on speaker" 

Tony pressed the button and waited for the man to answer "Happy" 

"Yes Boss" replied Happy eyeing Peter's house and wondering why was his calling from inside. He hoped the kid was alright "How's the kid?" 

Tony glanced down at his charge "He will be okay Happy. I need you to do something for me" 

"Yeah"

"Go back to compound. My room which is on the left side, there you'll find a signed check. Fill one million amount and cash it out" 

Happy was shocked "One million in cash? Why?"

Malcom shook his head warning Tony not to say anything about them 

"I'm your Boss, Happy. Do as I say. Cash the money and bring it here as soon as possible" 

"Here?" 

"Yes. Consider this as an emergency" 

There was a mini pause from Happy before he replied "Yeah sure Boss. I got it" 

Malcom snatched the cell from Tony and grinned "See now it wasn't so hard was it?" 

Tony refrained himself from rolling his eyes. If he had his suit on, these men would be lying in their own puddle of blood. A whimper from below caught his attention. Peter had started shivering badly, body twitching in Tony's arms 

The genius was really scared for Peter. He needed to do something, anything that would help the boy "Can I please get a glass of water and a washcloth. He's fever is getting worse" 

Malcom sighed annoyingly and motioned Tyler. The boy was leverage against the billonaire so he needed him until he got the money "Give him what he wants" 

"Thank you. Can you also please untie his hands" 

"No!"

"Look he's in no condition to move. He won't be going anywhere. The kid is harmless. Please it's really hurting his shoulder" Tony pleaded 

"This is the last time I'm listening to you. I don't fucking care if he lives or dies" Malcom waved his hand and Ruth untied the boy. Tony laid Peter on his back and placed the washcloth on his forehead "Hang on kid. I'm not going to let anything happen to you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huge bucket full of thanks for reading this story.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Happy's fingers tapped on the steering wheel while eyes were fixed on Peter's house. His mind bubbling with many unanswered questions. Okay one thing was sure that something fishy was going on inside the kid's house. Why would Tony want one million here? If the matter was serious then why call him when he was waiting right outside? Demanding a million dollars and that too in such short period of time... just didn't add up in his mind

Happy sighed and brought the engine to life. He had to do what Tony asked him since he said it was an emergency. The man drove back to compound hoping everything was okay with Tony and Peter

INSIDE

"Slow sips kid" Tony guided a glass of water to Peter's mouth who could barely keep his eyes open. Peter tried to drink the liquid but was trembling so badly that it kept dripping down his chin. Tony gently cupped Peter's chin so he could drink easily "Here... drink now... easy" 

Peter was successfully able to drink half glass before he pulled back. Tony placed the glass down, wiped the boy's mouth with his sleeve and helped him lay with his head on his lap. He then placed the cold washcloth back on his burning forehead. Peter's body shuddered with spam and a pained moan escaped his lips. Tony hushed softly, running a hand on his sweat soaked hair "It's gonna be okay kid. I'm right here" 

Peter shook his head, tears rolling down his red blotchy face and dampening Tony's pants. He fisted his hands on the material and clenched his jaw "Mr....'ark" 

Before Tony could say any reassuring words, Tyler stood next to them "Is he dead?" 

"Shut up!" Tony hissed

Tyler shrugged "Looks like dead to me. Don't know how the kid is still awake" 

Tony wanted to break the man's jaw to pieces even though he knew he was right. Any normal human being wouldn't have survived Peter's temperature. Only if he knew his real powers. His kid was not weak, just got sick on a wrong day

Suddenly Peter jerked in Tony's arms. His nerves felt on fire and a jolt of pain shot through his entire body. Tony's heart nearly stopped at the scene. The boy's whole body went rigid and eyes rolled at the back of his head. From his experience he knew Peter was having a seizure "Pete!" 

COMPOUND

Happy quickened his steps into the avengers facility and as told he turned to the left side of the hallway towards Tony's room. He stopped abruptly when he realised something important... something very wrong 

"Tony's room is not on the left, it's on the right side" Happy whispered confusingly "The room on the left side belonged to Steve Rogers. Tony wouldn't make this silly mistake. Why would he send me.." 

"Hey...ah.." Steve walked out of his room "You're Happy right? Tony's friend" 

Happy straightened himself "Yes Sir" 

"What are you doing here? Didn't Tony cancelled the meeting because Peter was sick? Is everything alright?" 

Happy nodded "Actually I'm not sure"

"What do you mean?"

Happy stared at Steve for few seconds and eyes widened when his brain finally was able to connect the dots "Tony did it on purpose! They are in danger!" 

"Danger?" Steve was alarmed, narrowing his eyes "What are you talking about?"

Happy ran a hand on his face "Tony called me and asked to cash one million and bring it over Peter's house"

Steve was shocked "One million in cash?" 

"But you know what...he also said to go to his room on the left side. But that room belongs to you Sir. It wasn't a mistake. Tony is trying to reach out to you. He wants your help Captain! You've to help them!" Happy said desperately

Steve was still confused "Happy this doesn't make any sense"

"Please Sir. Trust me on this one. Tony and Peter are in danger. We have to do something" 

Steve stared at Happy with doubtful expression

OTHER SIDE

Peter convulsed in Tony's arms who was having difficulty in keeping the boy straight. His body was so stiff that Tony thought it was made of Iron. Peter's pulse was skyrocketing and the man feared the boy might have a stroke or go into cardiac arrest "Peter... calm down son.. it's okay... breathe" Tony soothed his own eyes shedding thick tears

A wet gurgle escaped from Peter's mouth and Tony immediately turned him to his side and rubbed his back "It's okay kid. I'm right here...you're going to be alright" he heard three panicked voices around him but choose to ignore 

"What's happening to him!?" shrieked Tyler with wide eyes. Malcom too looked baffled and concerned for the boy "Shit!" 

"We should get out of here!" Ruth shouted at his partners "I don't want to get into this mess!"

"Shut up Ruth!" Malcom pulled his hair getting frustrated "This was not planned!" 

"Oh my God the kid is dying" Tyler yelled pointing at the writhing boy

"NO!" Tony cradled Peter to his chest "Please let me take him to doctor" 

Malcom pressed his lips and remained silent 

"PLEASE!" Tony yelled and at the same time, Peter's eyes snapped wide open, staring into nothing and his body abruptly stopped covulsing "Peter? Hey kid can you hear me?"

There was a pin drop silence in the hall, every adult anxiously waiting for kind of any response from the boy

When Peter didn't reply or react to any of Tony's calls, the man started rubbing his palms "Pete say something kid. You're scaring your old man"

Nothing

"I think the kid is dead" whispered Tyler with wide eyes

Tony leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead "Come back Underoos" he whispered in heavy voice not caring if he was showing affection infront of criminals "Please come back"

Peter gasped and started coughing. Tony quickly helped him sit upright, keeping him close to his body and brought a glass of water near the boy's lips "Easy.. you're okay now" 

Malcom took a sigh of relief and steeled himself. He didn't want to admit but he was scared for the boy. He didn't want to sacrifice any innocent life, that too of a child who was so damn sick. The man screwed his face and squashed any kind of weakness he felt in his heart. They were here for a reason and he will not leave until he gets what he wants

Peter sagged against Tony's chest feeling extremely exhausted. Everything was hurting...even breathing seemed to be proving a difficult task. The only thing soothing was his mentor's hand on his head that was stroking his strands 

"You're doing great kid. You're okay now" Tony praised and maybe lied. Peter was far from okay. He could still feel his body twitch every few seconds followed by a soft moan. His skin was shrinked to reddish brown colour. The millionaire prayed Happy understood his message and would soon bring help. 

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Malcom paced impatiently as he waited for the money. He asked Ruth to keep an close eyes on Tony and Peter. The man pulled a kitchen stool and sat right infront of them with a gun trained at their heads. Tyler was busy eating whatever he could grab from the kitchen, occasionally sharing a worried look with Malcom, silently wishing everything would go according to their plan

Peter felt weird. He was getting use to pain and stomach cramps but now his nerves had started tingling. As if hundereds of red ants were crawling on his body, piercing him with their pointed teeth. It hurt and it hurt real bad. What was happening to him now? 

When the weird sensation slowly reached his shoulder, realization hit him like tidal waves. He tightened the hold on Tony's shirt and desperately shook him "Mr.. Stark!" he gasped 

Tony looked down and pulled at the boy apart from him "Pete? What is it?" 

Peter's breathing quickened and his eyes went wide with panic. He spoke in low voice hoping Ruth wouldn't be able to hear them "I..I think...my shoulder is healing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...Peter will be healing with his dislocated shoulder. Guess you can say there's lot of whump ahead in next chapter (Yes I'm that evil and I love to hurt Peter...lol) 
> 
> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you Thank you Thank you for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Tony was startled by Peter's soft yet terror filled voice. His eyebrows narrowed in concern as he cupped the boy's face, immediately noticing the sudden change in his temperature. Peter's body, which not an hour back felt like hot oven, now was cold as ice. No one would ever believe him if he told Peter had a seizure because of his high fever "What did you say kid?" 

"I'm.." Peter screwed his eyes shut and pressed his lips to ride out a painful cramp "...Healing!" he cried out, not being able to hold himself anymore. Tony's eyes widened and he hugged the boy, so they could avoid Ruth's suspicious expression. He leaned down and whispered "Are you sure? Oh my God...." his gaze fell on Peter's cheek and saw how slowly the wound was being sealed. The kid's powers were back. He feared what will happen if the any of the men noticed Peter's cut has dissapered

Without hesitation and in an desperate attempt to hide the young hero's identity, Tony digged his nails into his palms until it bled. He chewed his bottom lip and pressed more. Soon he felt blood dripping from his hand and he carefully placed it over Peter's cheek so it looked like the boy was still bleeding

Peter had no idea what Tony did and pressed himself further into Tony's chest, one hand clutching his arm in a death grip "It's hur...hurting bad" 

Tony felt like crying. Hasn't the boy suffered enough that now he will have to go through the agony of healing with broken shoulder. This would probably be the first time he regretted that the boy even has healing powers. Even with the normal wounds, it always proved painful and difficult for Peter while his healing kicked in. If that was not a good scene, Tony dreaded what he was going to witness now

Peter's legs thrashed as another pain shot through his arm and shoulder. It felt like someone was proding him with a hot iron rod. He whimpered, tears streaming down his eyes

Malcom and Tyler watched with a frown as Tony tried to soothe the boy with comforting words but nothing was working on him. Peter's head was now buried in Tony's stomach as far as the man's ribs would allow. Although it was uncomfortable for Tony, he didn't dare to move an inch. He was ready to offer any kind of support to the boy

Tony could vaguely see Peter's face as he looked down at the boy but could tell he had his eyes shut and jaw clenched tight. His breathing was laboured and tears never stopped flowing through his closed eyes. The sound that escaped from Peter's lips unnerved Tony and broke his heart. He so badly wanted to switch places with the kid and take away his pain

"M'..rk.." Peter's voice was so quiet that Tony had to strain to hear him "Yeah kiddo? the man asked gently

Peter shuddered and twisted his head against Tony's stomach before replying "Make...it stop! Please... make it stop" 

Tony's heart crushed all over again at the boy's plea. Why couldn't he just go unconscious. Atleast he wouldn't have to go through so much pain. He rubbed soft circles on his back, trying to loosen up the tense muscles "Hey it's okay kiddo... just try to breathe through it...I promise it will be over soon" 

Ruth eyed the pair with a deep scowl on his face. What was happening to the boy? Maybe the boy got more sick and that was the reason behind his screams. Huffing out a breath he got up from the stool "Take my place Tyler. The kid is giving me headache"

Tony gritted his teeth. He wanted to yell at the man but kept himself calm for Peter's sake. Once he made sure the kid was safe, he would gladly take care of them... personally

Peter thought he had entered in the world of pain. He whimpered when bones in his shoulder started to mend together. He felt like sharp pins and needles were being poked to his shoulder. It was very painful process, even worse than actual break. He struggled to breathe through the pain, eventually screaming out to his mentor "DAD!" 

Tony froze for few seconds before brushing off Peter's sweaty curls with his own shaky hands and replied in heavy voice "Right here son. Just few more minutes... it's going to be o..." 

Knock knock

Malcom hushed everyone in the hall "Not a word" he motioned Ruth and Tyler to go check the window

"It's some fat guy in black suit. He's holding a bag" whispered Tyler

Malcom walked towards Tony and pointed his gun "Does he sound like your assistant?" 

Tony nodded. He felt a fear run through him. Did Happy actually came with the money? Did he not get his message? Did he not inform Steve? How will he help Peter?

"Go open the door. Take the bag and ask him to leave" Malcom said to Tony who shook his head "I'm not leaving him" he cradled Peter close to his chest 

Malcom clicked the safety off the gun and Tony swallowed thickly "Either you open the door or I'll blow the boy's brain into tiny pieces"

Tony glared at Malcom before gently lowering the boy on the floor. He was glad Peter had finally quieted down to sniffles and occasional whimpers "Pete I'll be right back" 

Peter's eyes snapped open and he tried to reach out to Tony who grabbed his small hand in his large ones "No.. please don't... leave" 

"I'm sorry kid but l'll be back soon. I promise. Just focus on breathing. In and out... short breaths okay" Tony reluctantly released Peter's hand. The boy tried to take short breaths through his clenched teeth but he knew the damage was done. The pain had now lessened which meant his shoulder was healed all in wrong position

Malcom stayed with Peter while Ruth and Tyler took place on each side of the door, ready to attack if needed

Tony clicked the door open and saw Happy standing with a black bag "Hey Tony. I got what you asked me" 

Tony gave a small nod hoping Happy would get the hint by the stress in his voice "You got the check in my room" 

Happy nodded "Yes"

Tony hadn't even turned his back when one of the window in Peter's house shattered with a loud bang. The three criminals barely had time to react when Captain America landed with a loud thud. It took ten seconds for Steve to access the scene and it made his blood boil on seeing Peter squirming in pain on the cold tiles. He threw his shield on Malcom who got thrown at the wall behind and hit his head

Tony took the eliment of surprise to his advantage and attacked Ruth who was on the right side of the door. He drove a right handed punch on the man's face and saw him sprawl across the hall "That's for hurting my boy" he turned around to see Steve had taken care of Tyler as well

Tony rushed towards Peter and knelt down next to him, cradling his face "Hey it's all over now kid. The bad guys are all gone. They won't hurt you ever again. You're safe now. We're going to Bruce right now and he will fix you soon. You hear me Pete. You're going to be okay" 

Peter greedily leaned into Tony's hand and sniffed through his clogged nose. He was glad atleast Tony was alright

Happy tied the three men and called the cops while Steve hovered over Tony and the boy. He was shocked on seeing Peter's shoulder that was bend in an awkward angle "Tony his shoulder...." 

Tony nodded "It's healed Steve. It was dislocated first but then his powers returned and it healed all wrong. We need to get him to Bruce" 

Steve winced feeling bad for the kid because he knew it was far from over. They will have to break his bones again and plop the shoulder back to its place. He silently prayed for Peter and hoped they would go through this without causing too much pain to the kid.

Steve was so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!!! A huge THANK YOU for reading this story. I enjoyed writing Peter whump. Hope you guys like this last chapter too. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Happy get the door" Tony's voice cracked as he helped Peter up from the floor. Happy ran ahead, pushing the door open. He then got into his car and started the engine. Steve headed back to compound so he could ask Bruce to get ready at the medbay. Tony held the boy by his arm after judging his wobbling feets. Every small grunts and moans coming from the kid, felt like a stab to his heart. Peter's breathing picked up when Tony accidentally touched his shoulder "Wait..stop!" cried out the young hero

Tony pulled his hands back in surrender, with a guilty look "Sorry kid. I'm so sorry"

Peter shook his head, watery eyes trying to send a silent message to his mentor that it isn't his fault. The trip to the car was blur to him. All he did was concentrate on Tony's words even though it felt like he was being guided like a three year old. He was too exhausted to protest "One more step Pete... that's a good boy... look out there's a step... yes... almost there" 

Happy helped Tony deposit the teen in the car and quickly drove to compound. Peter leaned heavily on Tony's shoulder, almost dipping his head on his chest. The older man took his good hand, stroking the popped nerves. When a soft whimper left the boy's lips, Tony sighed sadly "Close your eyes buddy. I'll wake you up when we reach"

Peter did as he was told but Tony could still feel him tense under his hold. He hoped Bruce would soon make things back to normal.

"Lay him down Tony" Bruce instructed as he snapped his gloves. The doctor was ready for the procedure when he was given a heads up by Steve on Peter's condition "Steve you know what to do" he said looking at the soldier

Steve took position at the end of the table while Tony carefully layed Peter down who couldn't stop squirming with pain. The second Tony's hand left Peter's, the boy yelped and grabbed his arm with fearful eyes "Where... Are you leaving?"

"No kiddo. I'm right here. All the way okay. Just focus on breathing. That's all your job. Do that for me yeah? In and out" Tony flicked his eyes on Bruce "Tell me something good" 

"Peter's shoulder is healed in wrong position. We need to....break it again and then pop back in it's place" Bruce explained

If Tony felt terrified, he couldn't even imagine what Peter was feeling right now. He dared to look down and his heart clenched painfully at the sight. Peter was as white as a chalk like all the blood had drained from his face "Hey look at me kid"

Peter looked at Tony with quivering lips made a grabby hands towards the man, not caring if his actions were childish. Damn he was scared to death right now

"I'm here for you. We all are. You're not alone" Tony spoke softly and decided to give few seconds to the boy so he could prepare himself for the pain to come. Peter gulped down the heavy lump and smiled "O..Okay.. let's do this"

All the adults easily recognised the fake brave smile that the kid was putting up but no one said anything. Bruce took a deep breath and started with the procedure "Alright, this is how we're going to do. Since I can't give you anaesthesia because of your high metabolism and restrains won't work on you either so Steve will hold your legs. Tony you will have to keep his upper body down. I'll make the break and pop back in it's place. Any questions" 

"Dr Banner" Peter called out softly and Bruce leaned in a bit "Yeah kid?" 

"Is it going to hurt?" 

Tony looked away to hide his tears while Bruce pressed his lips "Not gonna lie Peter. It will hurt but just for few seconds and then you'll be all good" 

"Okay" Peter steeled himself "I'm ready"

"Try to stay calm" 

Peter tried. He really did. But when Bruce's hand started adding pressure on his shoulder, the teen couldn't stop himself from screaming. The reaction was expected by the adults but none of them were prepared for Peter's sudden outbreak. They had forgot that his powers had returned

Peter broke from Steve's hold and gave a hard kick on his chest, sending him crashing into the wall behind

Peter crushed Tony's hand, breaking the bones in his fingers 

Peter unknowingly charged at Bruce with a brutal headbutt that made him see stars during daytime

Peter breathed heavily through his clenched teeth, his body shaking uncontrollably. Tony pushed back his own excruciating pain in his fingers and went to hold the boy again "Bruce!" 

Bruce shook his head to clear the dark spots

Steve also scrambled back up and quickly went to Peter's side and this time he held his head with more firm grip. He knew it was going to leave marks but they needed to get over with this as soon as possible "Bruce hurry up!" 

"NO!" Peter yelled again and looked at Tony with pleading eyes "Please...Mr Stark... it hurts so bad" he trashed to get off the bed but Tony stopped him "Hey focus on me kid. C'mon look at me... Pete I need you to look at me" 

Fresh bout of tears fell from Peter's eyes, mixing with sweat. He had barely made an eye contact with Tony when Bruce broke the shoulder in one loud snap

Immediately a gut wrenching scream tore from Peter's mouth, lifting himself off the bed in pain. Steve and Tony were having hard time holding the boy "Ssshh.. breathe... I need you to breathe kiddo... breathe" 

Bruce wiped the sweat off his forehead, giving few seconds for the boy to collect himself "We're half way through Peter. Just gonna pop the shoulder back now" 

Peter hicupped shaking his head "No more... please no more... I can't... Mr Stark.. help me" 

Tony nodded taking Peter's face in his hand "You've been so brave Underoos. It's going to be over soon and then I'll order your favourite Icecream" he coaxed in gentle voice "Chocolate chips right? Which was the purple colour thing you like?" 

Peter grunted before answering "Bla.. Black current" 

Steve mouthed Bruce to get on with the second procedure while Tony was distracting Peter. The hulk gave a short nod and cursed himself for causing more pain to the child. He took a deep breath and pushed the shoulder back in place 

Peter screamed. It was the most piercing scream any of the adults have ever heard before. They knew it was a borderline torture for the boy. Peter gasped for air for few seconds, voices coming to his ears in short notes. He felt like drowning and just like that his exhausted body finally gave up on him. The boy closed his tired eyes and went limp in Tony's arms

"Pete!" Tony looked alarmingly at Bruce who huffed out a breath "It's okay Tony. It's all over now. Let him rest. I'll put a temporary cast on his shoulder. He'll be good in few hours" 

Steve released his tight grip on Peter's legs and rubbed the bruised skin "So sorry kid" 

Tony slowly pried Peter's hands off his broken fingers, feeling the pain dialled up to eleven. He didn't mind the pain. It was nothing compared to what the boy went through last twelve hours "Bruce I need you to find out why did he fell sick and lost his powers" 

Bruce nodded "I'll run few tests. You said he had a seizure?" 

Tony nodded shuddering at the scene he had to witness back in Peter's house

"And after that his powers returned?" 

Another nod. Tony ran a hand on Peter's hair "What's going on with him?" 

"I'll have to find that. But first you need plaster on your hand and Captain needs to check out for any concussion" 

Steve shrugged rubbing the sore spot at the back of his head "I don't think I've concussion" 

"It was pretty hard hit you took" Bruce pointed out "The kid got some real strength. Made me see stars in daylight" 

Tony almost smiled. He was so glad finally his kid was safe.

FEW HOURS LATER

Peter was annoyed. He was very annoyed at the constant beeping sound that hovered over his head. The second thing he noticed was a dull pain in his shoulder

Shoulder

Peter's eyes snapped open as train of thoughts invaded his mind. Feeling sick... criminals hijacking his house... breaking his shoulder... unbearable pain.. Mr Stark.. 

Peter bolted upright with a gasp, heart monitor blaring in response. He almost got off the bed when large callused hands pushed him slowly back down "Easy tiger. You're okay now" 

Peter grabbed Tony's arm "Mr Stark! The criminals! They were in my house... they broke my painting and.. my shoulder I think.." he slurred for few seconds before his eyes went wide "Oh my God! You were there... are you okay? Did they hurt you?" 

"Calm down kid. The bad guys are taken care of and I'm fine too" 

Peter saw the bandage on Tony's hand and his heart started racing. He now remembered pushing Steve and hitting Bruce with his head and... God he broke Tony's fingers 

Tony brushed off the tears in Peter's eyes "Hey why are you crying?" 

Peter didn't realise he was crying "I'm so sorry Mr Stark. I hurt you.. and Dr Banner and Mr Rogers. I'm very sorry" 

"It's alright Pete. We all are fine. No one is mad at you" Tony assured rubbing Peter's arm

"But.." 

"Don't worry about us. We've handled a lot worse than this" Tony showed his broken hand "You just concentrate on healing" 

Peter nodded sullenly, still feeling bad for hurting his team. Tony ruffled his hair "Do you want to know what had happened to you?" 

Peter gave another nod so Tony continued "Bruce did some test on you. It appears that you were having some kind of allergic reaction to blueberries" 

Peter narrowed his brows "Blueberries?" 

"The ones Pepper brought as a souvenir from her trip to Florida and I gave some of them to you. So technically it's my fault... I'm sorry kid" 

"But how did I get better? I mean I feel fine now and my powers are also back" 

"Bruce is still trying to figure out but he thinks you having a seizure kinda worked in your favour. Kinda acted as antidote and burnt off cells that caused the reaction" 

Peter nodded, feeling the tension leave his body. He then smiled sheepishly "Soooo no blueberries for me?" 

"Nope. Nada. Never" 

Peter laughed lightly

"Hey I'm serious. Oh I got an better idea. I'm thinking of banning blueberries in New York city" 

Peter's eyes widened "Mr Stark you cannot do that!" 

Tony shrugged "I can and I will. I'm not allowing any food in this city that hurts you" 

"But Mr Stark..." 

"You don't worry Peter. I got it under control" 

"You call this under control!?" shrieked Peter 

The wide grin on Tony's face told Peter he was damn serious about his decision. So it was actually going to happen. No Blueberries for New York people. 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
